Burning Desire for a Touch
by BlushingMarionette'n'NoFace
Summary: Can a beast tame a dangerous beauty with his uncontrolable need that can be so wicked that it could make the beauty love him...
1. Chapter 1

Don't kill me! *looks around to see everyone going about their business* Well…okay then…I'm going to be writing my first chapter fic. I'm going to say now that updates will be a little slow, but they will be here shortly…hopefully…maybe…I have no idea...

I apologize if this chapter is a little off, because I can never get the beginning to flow right in a story. *sweatdrop* I'm still a little cautious about posting this story because the idea of it came from a book. It follows the book's story line. And BlushingMarionette nearly killed me when I said that I won't write it. *rubs shoulder* That person has a good left hook. Well on with the story!

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT **own Naruto written by Kishimoto Masashi. I **DO NOT** own 'Pleasure of a Dark Prince' by Kresley Cole. I **DO** own a couple of OCs (they are all minor characters) that will be showing up in this story.

Warnings (just for this chapter): Hurt!Sasuke, Awesome!Sakura and more to come…

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Burning Desire for a Touch**

**Prologue**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The dark corridors showed a shape of a body moving in them. The shape of a fifteen year old boy running in panic, always glancing over his shoulder making sure that his master wasn't chasing after him. His breathing coming out in pants, he had to get out. He couldn't stay there any longer. Finally after what seemed like hours of hunting for a door, the boy found a door leading outside. But when he pushed it open, he saw that the estate of his master was on a cliff, and going back to find the front entrance didn't sound every appealing to him.

"I have to do it, I have to. To get away from him!" the young boy said in pain. The ropes that had held him on the altar for his master had cut into his skin and made him bleed. Not to mention that his wounds of his punishment for biting the Master were starting to open, pouring blood down his back. The waves crashed against the cliff and the boy's mouth went dry. He knew he was going to have to get hurt to leave this place. The boy's body started to tremble, and then the boy flung himself off the edge of the cliff. Praying with all his might that Sakura would find him in time and save him.

And Sakura did just that.

Sakura held the broken and bloody body of Sasuke in her arms, crying silently over him. The rise and fall of Sasuke's chest was painfully slow, but it was still moving. Sakura looked up just has Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, his eyes unfocused, but still open. "Hurts…make it stop…" Sasuke muttered out to Sakura. Sakura's eyes closed in agony. Her best friend had jumped to save himself from that monster, and she; she left home knowing that she could never come back once she left that plane. But lightning flashed, lighting up the mountain over some distances away, there lived the goddess that fought Sasuke's master every five hundred years.

Sakura slowly got up and she shifted Sasuke in her arms to make him comfortable, taking off at a speed that made her just a blur to the human eye. Dodging trees and many of other dangerous things that were in the forest that surrounded the huntress of the northern wind's mountain, Sakura made the journey up the mountain for her best friend. Climbing up the mountain side, hauling Sasuke's body on her back, Sakura's body faulted many times in the climb but she keep on pushing to save Sasuke.

Finally, when Sakura reached the opening of the Goddess's temple, and before the Goddess could say anything, Sakura laid Sasuke down on the sacrificial alter just yards away from the entrance. Sasuke's unconscious mind started too awaked from the yelling voices in the temple. Looking around himself, Sasuke found he was lying on the altar, and stomped on the urge to roll his eyes. He was in too much pain to even laugh at the look on Sakura's face when Anko, the goddess, said that she wouldn't save him. "Save him now, Anko!" Sakura screeched at the goddess. Anko just sneered and flipped her hair that was incased in a ponytail over her shoulder again.

"Why should I? You brought this," Anko pointed to Sasuke, "bloody creature on my altar and desecrate my temple! You deserve my wrath, not my help, Valkin." Sasuke could hear Sakura grinding her teeth in fury at the goddess. Sasuke knew that Sakura was getting ready explode on the goddess. Sakura – just at the tender age of twelve, and one of the Valkin species as well – glared up at the goddess. "What exactly could you do to Sasuke! Murder him, torture him? Oh well, too late! That's been done, as you can plainly see." Sakura said glancing down at the goddess's feet knowing that beneath that robe she was bare foot, Sakura was thinking of stomping on the goddess's feet. Sasuke struggled against the pull of the darkness in his mind.

"Don't hurt…not her…fault." Sasuke said managing to grit out from in between clenched teeth that were pulsing with pain just like every other part of his body. Both of the female's head snapped to him at his words. Sakura looked at Sasuke with regret in her eyes, before turning back to the goddess. "Why bring him here? I have nothing to do with the Valkins." Anko said looking rather bored with this conversation. Sakura's body froze and then straightens up quickly, "Because the one that did this was your enemy, the one just a few miles away!" was the forced reply to the goddess's question.

Sasuke glanced at the goddess just in time to see interest flicker in her eyes. Anko turned to face her servants, "Take the little one back down the mountain. I will deal with this one." Anko said looking back at Sasuke's shuddering form. The servants made a grab at Sakura but she dodged made a go for Sasuke. "No! Go…with them…Sakura." Sasuke managed to choke out. The female Valkin looked like she rather not, but she stood still and the servant grabbed her about the waist. And before they were out of hearing range Sasuke heard one of the servants yell 'Little bugger! She bit me!' and then they disappeared from Sasuke's hearing.

"Now why should I save you? If I do this, I would be giving you some of my power. Why should I when all of the others have to work for the skill that you would receive if I granted your wish and saved your pathetic life." Anko drawled out, sitting back down in her seat. Sasuke choked on the blood bubbling in his throat but answered with, "I would become…pure. And never trust men…again." Anko looked amused at Sasuke's answer. But stood and walked over to the dying boy.

"You would suffer just like the rest, Valkin. You are to be perfect with the bow. Being able to shot far and wide, but miss and feel the pain of thousand deaths that you are about to feel now." Anko said has she bent down and kissed Sasuke's forehead. Once Anko moved back, Sasuke's body arched up off the altar and Sasuke screeched. Lighting flashed outside of the temple, Sasuke's eyes closed in pain which was more pain than being slammed into the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. It felt like thousands of needles were entering his skins and being twisted and yanked out, over and over again.

Sasuke's muscles that had been torn apart from the fall started to melt back together. All the pus and the blood began to sizzle away into nothingness. The bones that had been broken grinded together like they were being sewed back together. Once the pain started to fade, Anko's face pulled into a deranged smirk. "You are to be his jailer, facing him every five hundred years, like we did in the past!" Anko laughed. Throwing out her arms, Anko spun around and finally stopped to look at Sasuke. Sasuke felt fear and panic pulse through him once the goddess's eyes landed on his. "Welcome to our world, Sasuke. You are a Fire Archer," Anko grinned in an evil way, "and will forever more be nothing else!"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p>Wow, god, this chapter was hard to write…I think I followed the story line too much in this prologue. I feel like I did. Okay, I'm starting to fear looking at my inbox for mail because I'm about to post this chapter. Tell me how you feel about this story and if I should continued with it. Because I need to know whether or not to continue this story. I have the next chapter written, and I'm working on the third chapter right this moment so...review...please!<p>

Peace out,  
>NoFace<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I got reviews! I love you all! I was so afraid to even look in my inbox. I stayed away from the inbox for two days…but I got so curious and I had to check, but people reviewed the story! *starts running around in joy* Sorry, I'm just so happy that people reviewed! Okay and to those that were confused, don't worry everything will be reveal in time! *evil grin*

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto written by Kishimoto Masashi. I **DO NOT** own 'Pleasure of a Dark Prince' by Kresley Cole. I **DO** own a couple of OCs (they are all minor characters) that will show up in this story.

Warnings (just for this chapter): OOCness, Seme!Naruto, Uke!Sasuke, Gorgeous men playing football, Yaoi (male x male), and more to come…

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Burning Desire for a Touch**

**Chapter One**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Isamu, throw me the ball, you teme!" Naruto Uzumaki shouted from across the playing field at his kinsmen. Jumping up at a height no human could, Naruto grabbed the ball and landed on his feet and took off running towards the touchdown line. At the moment, they were playing a friendly game of football with the demons. A game they all play once a year. One that Naruto and his clan played to get their minds off what day it was.

Being that Naruto was clad only in jeans and was muddy and sweaty, he felt numb to the pounding rain and the regret of letting his brother go alone on the faithful night when he was captured and never to be seen again. Faking a right, Naruto swirled out of the way of two smoke demons and keep running. Two of his own teammates flanked him keeping his safe until he got to the touchdown line. But before that could happen, a large demon named Kenta appeared in front of Naruto. Glancing up at the big demon, Naruto drove in between the demons long legs and sprinted across the field laughing. Reaching the touchdown line, Naruto slammed the ball into the mud and all of the Lykaes playing started to cheer.

"Great play, Naru-chan!" Isamu said smacking Naruto on the back, and an identical twin of Isamu appeared on Naruto's right and smirked. "Good work, Naruto. Never knew you could drive under a demon and get away with it!" Yasu, Isamu's twin, stated. Naruto rolled his eyes, but stopped when Kenta came up to him.

"You have got to stop picking fight with demons bigger than you, Naruto." Isamu said while shaking his head in amusement. Kenta, the demon, stalked up to Naruto and punched him square in the jaw. The punch sent Naruto backwards a few steps but while demons were strong, Lykaes were known for their strength. Naruto was on the demon, like white on snow. The white's of Naruto's flashed the palest of blues, signaling that the beast was clawing just under the surface. Naruto reared back and was about to let his fist say a hello to Kenta's face, but Yasu and Isamu tackled him before he do it. Naruto struggled, before calming down. "Sorry." Naruto muttered to the twins.

"Looks like you have your teammates keeping you safe from little old me." Kenta laughed out right. Naruto snarled at Kenta and moved to tackle him again, but both of the twins grabbed him arms and moved him backwards to them side of the field so they could cool the prince of the Lykaes down. "Calm down, Naruto. You know has well as I do that Kenta is just being a bastard." Yasu said forcing Naruto to sit in the mud. Naruto looked disgruntled, but did has the twin said.

"That bastard is going to meet my fist one day or another! He thinks I can't take him! He may have the height and weight on me, but I have the brains!" Naruto snarled, glaring at the demon on the other side of the field. "Naruto, we know you can take him, he is just trying to ruffle your fur." Isamu snorted, changing the saying to fit them better, Naruto grinning at the twin for cheering him up. "Now, if you want to relax, take one of them, and shag her." Isamu said nodding to the nymphs on the sidelines, who were sliding their hands into their pants and moaning, waiting for the game to turn into an orgy.

"God damn it! Who the hell invited them?" Naruto sneered. Isamu and Yasu looked away guilty of doing what Naruto asked. Naruto sighed, "Why do you two keep trying to send them my way! I don't like them." Isamu and Yasu looked at each other and busted out laughing, clinging to each other as they tried not to fall to the ground. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at them, while they continued to laugh. Once they stopped, Yasu spoke, "Any man with his cock working likes nymphs, Naruto." Naruto rolled his eyes and switched his gaze to the nymphs, where they were trying to get each other off.

"I don't like them. They are just too…too…" Naruto trailed off trying to think of the right word.

"Beautiful?" Isamu throw in. Naruto laughed but shook his head. It wasn't the right word. "Lusty?" Yasu retorted. Naruto snorted, knowing the full truth for that one word to describe the nymph's species. "_Easy_," Naruto said, "they are too easy, I like to have a good chase. I want my mate to fight me instead of fall into bed just because I'm supposedly the king of the Lykae race." Naruto said spitting out the word king. And when Yasu opened his mouth, Naruto shot "Yes, supposedly."

"I can't believe you still think that Kyuubi is going to come back." Isamu said gravely. Yasu nodded his head at his brother's admission. Being that Kyuubi had been gone for a century and a half now; the three of them had fought round after round of this. Naruto always beat himself up because he thought it was his fault for not going with his big brother to hunt down the vampires. "Naruto, Kyuubi has been missing about a century and a half. He is dead. You are the king. There is no '_supposedly_' about it." Isamu snapped at Naruto. Naruto just huffed and turned back to the field to glare at Kenta. All of the Lykae thought that Naruto wouldn't move on and accept his responsibilities of king. And they were damn right!

"When are you going accept that Kyuubi is not coming back. Five hundred years from now?" Yasu said in a solemn tone of voice. Naruto glanced back at his friend, "I can feel that he is alive. I mean, being brothers with that senseless idiot much mean he is alive and well." Naruto put in, not looking at the twins. The twins looked at each other and sighed. Nodding their heads, they both wacked Naruto on the back. "If you feel that then, let's go kick some demon ass! Or better yet, hand the ass back to them!" Yasu shouted loud enough for the demons to hear. Some hissed at them and some let curses fly at them. Not that they cared, this was just for fun.

"Game on!" one of the smoke demons Naruto avoided early in the game yelled across the field. Throwing a smirk at the twins, Naruto hauled ass across the field, tackling one or two demons in his way of the ball. And just when he had the ball Kenta appeared in his path. Naruto grinned. Pumping his arms to gain speed, Naruto became a blur…faster…and faster…Naruto rammed into Kenta, who was not expecting it. And when Kenta went down, blood came out of the demon's mouth. "You're going to pay for that, Naruto!" the demon bellowed.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Miles after miles, Sasuke the Hunted had been tracking down his prey for more than three days. The Skims were running from Sasuke because of the bounty on their heads. But before Sasuke could think another thought, he heard noise that sounded like a war going on. Sasuke's slightly pointed ear twitched, and Sasuke tilted his head to the side. There was something going on and the people didn't invite the Valkins? And all of them were in Valkins territory too. Sasuke had no clue that the other beings would wonder onto the Valkin's land. Well that is if they were of the Akatsuki, human beings had no clue that the Akatsuki existed.

When Sasuke arrived at the field where the beings were doing war, he was intrigued to find that they were…playing, rather than fighting like he expected of them. Sasuke's head tilted to the side, has he tried to think of the types of demons there were in the game. From what he could see there were smoke demons, rage demons, ash demons, and even five or six lightning demons there. But it's the shirtless team that had Sasuke looking curiously. He knew that they were Lykae but then the rumors would be true, and they were encroaching on the Valkin's territory.

The winds howled and lightning flashed in the sky, the thunder rumbled its approval at their play, has Sasuke looked over the players. All of them were built. With muscles and shoulders that were twice has big has his own. Sasuke glared heatedly. Even since he had been little, he knew that in the Akatsuki, where were males that could be in the female position with a dominant male. And with his build, Sasuke knew he was one of them.

Glancing that the female nymphs on the sideline, Sasuke sneered at them, they were so carefree. Sasuke, himself, was once like that, but not now, and never again. The nymphs shivered with delight has one of the demons grabbed a Lykae and slammed him into the ground wrestling rather than playing the game. Sasuke dragged his eyes over the demon and – what Sasuke suspected to be a Lykae - on the ground. Sasuke didn't find anything that he really liked in the demon or the other player. It was a ruthless hit made by the demon, but what made Sasuke raise his eyebrow was not the violence – he was, after all, a Valkin, known for their loving of violence – but the unthinking violence that the demon dealt to the player.

And to think all of this powerful Akatsuki creatures and no one thought to check around the area to keep people out of the game they were playing. Sasuke scoffed. Lykaes and demons were so stupid to him. Both were brutes without brains. And luckily Sasuke only had to b there for a second and then he could just skedaddle back to the Val Estate. And hopefully, his half-psychotic sister, Hana would let him rest before sending him back out to hunt the wicked creatures that mess with the Valkins. With the thought of resting once he got home, Sasuke grabbed his bow and set out to get his work done.

Sasuke winched in pity when, this time, a player from the other team tackled a demon. And half of a horn just flew down the field, has the demon screamed in pain, having a horn broken hurts like a mother fucker to a demon. Sasuke felt sorry for the demon…that was until he saw the player that had tackled him, Sasuke's claws curled inward towards his palms, has Sasuke felt his mouth dry up. Blond hair and blue eyes, and a body that could almost make Sasuke drool. But when the whites of the man's eyes flashed pale blue, Sasuke backed up in disgust. He was right. The other players were Lykaes. And from the sign of his claws, Sasuke was…attracted to an animal. Sasuke shuddered in disgusted. Even though the blond was an animal, he held Sasuke's attention.

"You think that hurts Kenta, wait until I cut your balls off and feed them to you!" The blond Lykae shouted at the demon. Shouting in a voice that sent shivers up and down Sasuke's spine. The Lykae's muscles in his back and shoulders trembled has he bowed up at the demon and snarled, baring his fangs has a threat to the demon named Kenta. Identical twins pulled him away from the demon he tackled, Sasuke knew right then that that one Lykae had been picking fights with that demon for a long time. Sasuke's sighs sadly, Lykaes were just brutes as were demons. So picking fights with each other was pathetic to the dark haired Valkin.

The Lykae species were called beasts just for that reason. They had no control over themselves…at all. All of the Akatsuki thought that the Lykaes should be more careful about themselves, but they never listen. Sasuke glanced at the blond Lykae once more and felt his groin tighten. Sasuke hissed in anger, an animal shouldn't make him desire his touch like this! The blond was one hundred percent alpha male and he was making Sasuke's bones tingle with want.

Sasuke waited for a while watching the large male Lykae shout commands to the players and waiting for revulsion to stomp on his attraction to the Lykae…but it didn't happen. Not after a minute or the half an hour, he spent waiting for the revulsion to set in. It didn't happen! Sasuke growled in frustration. And lightning strike played across the sky from his anger. But once the blond Lykae moved across the field, Sasuke's body stirred again. And his small clawed hands curled up, aching to pull that large dominant male body close. Then the cold wind brought him back to the present.

Sasuke glared at the blond Lykae. And drag his attention away from him and his game to stare at the nymphs. Being carefree was not all it was knocked up to be. Sasuke shook his head; he was now a fire archer by right of the pain and suffering he had been made to take. He had a code. And he was going to follow that code through and through. Sasuke's eye caught site of one of the Skims that he was sent to dispatch. And from the looks of it, the pair of Skims had split up. Sasuke felt a smirk slide into place on his face. They just made it easier for him to kill them.

The Skims didn't know that Sasuke was the one tracking them; they just knew that someone was. Sasuke was the most skilled archer in the Akatsuki. He has never missed a target since he was made a Chie. He practiced for hours on end to never know the pain that he had suffered to be here in the present rather than six feet under dead.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto shouted to Isamu to take his left. Running with the ball close to his chest, Naruto rammed into a demon and continued to run together the goal line. The group of demons that was on Naruto's heels slowed two or three at a time, knowing that they were not going to beat the Lykae in the chase. No one could. Taking the easy score, Naruto whooped when all the demons stopped and throw curses at him.

Lifting his head, Naruto scented the air. And right before he got to the goal line, he caught a sniff of a sweet delicious scent that made him weak in the knees. Naruto halted in his run for the goal line. Naruto could scent her! His mate was near. Though, she had hide herself well, Naruto could still smell her. Naruto knew that it was his mate that held the scent. Swinging his head towards the scent, Naruto spotted a small figure in the distance. And with the first site of her, Naruto's breath was sucked out of him, and Naruto felt lightheaded. And his long lost Lykae Instinct roared inside of his head.

-_YOURS! TAKE HIM!_-

Naruto just stared at his mate. The cloak around her figure didn't tell him anything. But from what his Instinct just said it was a male. His mate was a male. Naruto felt his insides shift, when the small figure took off the cloak. His mate may be a male but, fuck; he was a gift that Naruto thought he would never receive. Naruto could make out every detail of his mate. The black eyes of the raven-haired male made Naruto want to run up to him and kiss him hard on the lips. A bow was clenched in his hand. And two pointed ears showed, making Naruto lick his lips fascinating about licking those ears.

_WHAM! _Naruto was tackled by a large demon that he hadn't noticed, thanks to his mate. And one by one the demons piled onto Naruto. His right arm popped out of his socket, and a knee into his jaw loosened a couple of teeth. Naruto growled, but not from the pain, no he has had worse than this, but from the frustration of not being able to get to his mate. Naruto fought for his freedom. But with six demons that weighed more than two hundred pounds or more each, it didn't work.

The twins ran to Naruto and starts peeling the demons off him. Naruto struggled to get to his knees, coughing up blood and spitting it out. All the while staring that the strange small male, Naruto watched has the male in the distances grabbed three arrows out of his quiver on his thigh and notch them in his bow, he was aiming for the nymphs…no, there was a Skim hiding in the group of nymphs. The male held still for a few second with his fingers touching his cheek. Then the male said something and the arrow tips light with fire! The rain didn't even put the fire out. But in lightning speed, he released the arrows, one by one, sending them in between the nymphs separating the Skim's head from its body. Naruto stared in shock. That shot was amusing! From over a distance of half a mile, did the small male shot those arrows and they hit their target, but the small male didn't seem happy that all…more like bored with the results.

The male started to stroll over to the nymph, all who looked frightened by the small male. Grabbing hold of the head and body of the Skim, she throw both of them in the swamp near the nymphs, then he slung the bow over his shoulder and started to walk off, before he noticed everyone attention was on him, he slowed, "Oh," he gave Naruto and everyone an eloquent wave, "Play on."

Naruto stared open mouthed has the small male walked away, but his eyes were glued to the male's ass. Naruto started to wheeze when he started to get up, but Isamu and Yasu wacked his back a few times, but when the male caught his gaze, Naruto reached out a hand. The archer's face twisted in disdain. Finally when Yasu slammed his hand on his back one last time, Naruto coughed up the teeth that were lodged in his throat. "What the hell is up with you, Naruto?" Isamu asked.

"It's…happened" Naruto forced out. Both of the twins knew what he spoke of. Yasu looked happy for Naruto, and Isamu looked rather jealous but happy at the same time. Finding one's mate was best for Lykaes. They all were waiting for it to happen to them. "The archer?" Isamu questioned Naruto, who gave a nod. Yasu whistled low, "I have never seen someone shoot like that before in my life. He looks like…he could be a _Valkin_."

Naruto shook himself off, while Isamu said, "Ah! Bad luck strikes you a lot, don't it, Naruto." Naruto just nodded his head and gritted his teeth. "Just shut up and pop my shoulder back in place, you bakas!" Of course, when Naruto's mate got a first look at him, he was yelling at his kinsmen calling them pussies and playing dirty just to get back that the demons for doing so. Being shirtless, covered in mud, filthy with blood and sweat didn't help him at all, and he didn't even have shoes on!

"You tell no one about this!" Naruto grated out, just has Yasu popped his shoulder back into place. He waited for an answer, "Why not?" Naruto shook his head, and glared at the two. "No one can know, until he is marked and mated! You got me?" Naruto questioned. Both twins nodded quickly. Naruto turned on his heel and took off sprinting in the direction that his mate went in.

_-TRACK HIM! CLAIM!-_

The Instinct was yelling at him. Naruto charged forward with the intent of claiming his mate for the first time. Throwing his head back, Naruto took a deep breath of his scent and nearly melted with delight. Naruto wanted to give a great howl. But when he spotted a tree, he saw an arrow with a piece of his mate's shirt on it. Naruto growled. He had a smart mate. He used the arrows with pieces of his clothing to obscure his trail. Naruto let a feral smirk show on his face. His mate was running, giving him a chase, he had been born for him. And Naruto had been born to track him down.

The swamp was moving under his feet for about an hour before Naruto found his lovely mate. Naruto was able to get very close without being detected because of the swamp terrain. Naruto's breath was sucked out of his body once again, now that he was seeing his mate up close. And with his beautiful body, he had to be born to the Valkins, a species that had many females but very few males that were born to the species. And most of the time, the males that were born into the Valkin were born submissive rather than dominant. The small pointed ears made Naruto want to close his eyes and fantasize about what he could make his mate do with just one lick to those ears. He was wearing a tight white shirt that was see-through in the, now drizzling rain. And knees cut shorts. His hair was black and it styled funny in the back and the two pieces of hair in his face framed it perfectly. It made Naruto want to purr.

He was stalking his prey from above ground, Naruto noted. But every few times, Naruto would step on a twig, his head would snap to Naruto's direction and the pointed ear would twitch, making something else on Naruto's body twitch along with it. Suddenly and without warning, he jumped up and a waterlogged spot. He took his bow off his back and ran his hand over it. Naruto noticed that the bow may be large but it was every typical, if not old-fashioned. When his mate's hand dragged off his bow and onto his leg for the quiver, Naruto almost moaned. His mate was torturing him, with all of this slow moving hands being dragged over his body. And with one more step, Naruto could see there were gold markings in the black wood of the bow. Naruto's heart froze when his mate, notched one arrow and moved his lips and the arrow tip light on fire. But the fire was black instead of orange. Then his mate turned his way and aimed right at him, Naruto stilled. And that damned ear twitched again, Naruto bite his lip to keep a moan from escaping.

Before turning back to the ground, his mate aimed downward, right where Naruto scented her prey. Naruto didn't know how she was going to get the Skim to come out of the ground. That filthy creature stank of fear; Naruto could smell it even from where he was hiding. Naruto glanced at his mate for a second and watched with awe has his mate whispered "Underground won't save you from me."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh! I had no clue that Sasuke could shot arrows…and light them with fire! But then again…he is a fire archer. That could be the reason why he can do that sort of thing… *sweatdrop* Hehe, BlushingMarionette says thanks for reviewing this story. She is working on her own stories that the moment, so start looking for her stories too! REVIEW!<p>

Peace Out,  
>NoFace<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, first of I would like to thank BlushingMarionette, who took all the time and care to keep me calm when freaking out about the reviews. Second, would be the fact that I have to fight my brother for the computer, and I nearly killed him for taking my computer. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto written Kishimoto Masashi. I **DO NOT** own 'Pleasure of a Dark Prince' by Kresley Cole. I **DO** own a couple of OCs (they are all minor characters) that will show up in this story.

Warnings (for this chapter only): Yaoi (male x male), Seme!Naruto, Uke!Sasuke, OOCness, and more to come…

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Burning Desire for a Touch**

**Chapter Two**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_I can hear its breaths, muffled now._' Sasuke knew the Skim had gone underground, scrambling for its life. Sasuke had been following the tracks that the Skim had been leaving behind without knowing it. And from the position on the waterlogged place he was standing, he could shoot the arrow and it would burrow deep into the earth hitting the target even under the ground. Sasuke had grabbed his special arrow to do the job. One that looked normal but once the flame touched the target, it would devour the target's skin and burn until Sasuke put it out. Add the three spikes that pop out when the arrow head it imbedded in the skin, making it a bitch to pull out.

Sasuke grunted knowing that he would soon being reporting two confirmed kills to Hana. Then he would just lay down in his comfortable bed and sleep the night away. And then he would get up again, and redo everything over again and again, until the Calling happens. When the nightmares start to arise and torment him. '_For now just kill this bloody shit and call it a day._' Sasuke thought to himself.

Yet when Sasuke tries to focus on his target, he just imagined board shoulders and washboard abs clouded his mind, recalling the look in the Lykaes eyes when he looked at him just before he was tackled into the mud and then was kicking and punched, he was even sure that he heard something pop or break. Sasuke just had to recall the fact that the Lykae's body had his heating up and making him desire his touch rather than shun it like he had every other male and female that had looked at him. The Lykae's interest of him, made Sasuke rather weary of him. In fact, all the eyes had been on him. Something like that didn't happen every day. Especially since he had always had Sakura the Strong Willed - with her pink hair - to distract everyone from him so he could make the kill, but then again, Sakura had said something about wanting to stay dry for the evening and not walking around in a bug infested swamp. Sasuke rolled his eyes; Sakura can be difficult at times.

But if anyone, including the male – that definitely had not been reaching for him with his filthy paw – tried to come after him being curious like the dogs they really were, he made sure to hide his scent and trick them with his arrows with pieces of his shirt tied to them.

Sasuke shook his head hard, refocusing on the target; he pulled the bow string taunt and froze. Sasuke swung around and pointed the arrow into the willow trees and bushes that obscured his gaze of anything behind it, but after a second Sasuke turned back to ground and released the arrow. With a low _thunk,_ the arrow pierced the ground, boring deep, all the way to the Skim that had been hiding deep in the ground. A muffled shriek sounded. Target hit. Even underground, Sasuke hit his target, though it was not surprising anymore. Anko's essence inside him worked…literally…he hadn't missed a target in centuries.

Sasuke swung his bow over his back and crouched down to dig up his targets body. Sasuke leaned down and sniffed the ground. Sasuke darted back up and sneezed violently. Sasuke nodded his head; that Skim was definitely bleeding. A Skim's blood had a bad smell to it, but it would make you go into a sneezing fit. The Skim underground was trying to get away, the arrow tail was darting back and forth, making Sasuke's lip twitch in an almost smile. This was Sasuke's greatest pleasure…the hunt! When he was out like this, getting down to business killing off creatures that deserve it, Sasuke was able to forget what had happen in the past.

Sasuke's nails dug into the wet ground and chucks of mud and roots, went flying. Grabbing hold of the Skim's foot, Sasuke throw in into the air and when it came down, Sasuke flung his arms out and hit the Skim making it fly into one of the trees. The creature squirmed around on the ground with the arrow sticking out of his chest only one inch from his heart. More and more the Skim was turning back into its true form. One that was snake-ish at best. A tongue that was split and a body with no arms, and a head shaped like an arrow.

It was a vile site to look at. It hissed at Sasuke, but he just leaned down and ripped the arrow out of his chest, taking the flesh around the area with it. The Skim shrieked in pain, but Sasuke just reached into its chest and gripped the heart. Pulling the muscle until Sasuke's hand came out of the chest with the heart in his hand. But Sasuke's ear heard a small groan. Grabbing his bow off his back, Sasuke notched an arrow and whispered something low under his breath.

"Why are you following me?" Sasuke's voice came out emotionless. And then Sasuke's nose twitched scenting the air around them. Sasuke's eyes widened only a fraction, when he realized that it was the dominant male he had been staring at on the playing field. Sasuke had no idea of how the male had been able to sneak up on him like that. "Now, why wouldn't I follow a delicious male like you?" Naruto answered Sasuke's question. Sasuke frowned has his body started to tingle with awareness of the male.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked with authority in his voice. The male just raised an eyebrow at his tone of voice, but answered with, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto of the Lykae clan." This male named Naruto drew closer and Sasuke sidled back. "Never seen anyone shoot like you." Sasuke sighed, that never got old. "Because no one can." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly. Was that a grin that twitched on the male's lips, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What kind of devil did you make a deal with too shot like that?" Sasuke almost sighed. Devil? '_I did more than just make a deal with him._' Sasuke just stifled the memories that had begun to surface more and more.

"Maybe perhaps that your bow is enchanted?" the statement made Sasuke want to laugh. "My bow's not enchanted – merely unequaled." Sasuke stated. For over centuries, Sasuke had practiced to make his archery perfect. Honed his skills, just like the day when Sasuke had gained the power of archery. The bow was slick and well taken care of. In a dead language, it said that Sasuke was to serve the goddess, Anko. Forever. "You don't think that I could have this natural," –_ goddess-given_ – "gift?"

"Sure, but to marry talent and beauty such has yourself, that don't give the other females a chance now does it?" Naruto supplied. Sasuke told himself that day after day, but it didn't matter, it had sunken into his brain way before Naruto had said the same thing. And luckily for Sasuke, he was not looking for what the Valkins called a mate. "And you can't be any better looking than you are now." Naruto added. Actually, Sasuke noted, he could. Drenched shirt that clung to his body like a second skin, and shorts that were so heavy with water that they threaten to fall off his hips. He had none of the jewelry that the other Valkins wore, because he didn't need like since he was not to be attracting possible mates.

"Are you Fae or Valkin?" The question had Sasuke's head snapping to look Naruto in the eyes. '_I'm an Archer, a Valkin one at that, whose life is indebted to a sadist goddess._' Well, it's not as bad is he was to think that he was one of the nymphs. Unfortunately, the two species, Valkins and Nymphs, looked a lot alike, with this elven feature, but thankfully the similarities ended there. "Guess." Sasuke put it simply. Hopefully he would think he was a Fae, who never took mates from a different species. "Well with those pointed ears and bow, I would think you were Fae. But with the tiny claws and wee fangs, I wouldn't put my bet on it, and it wouldn't be easy if you are what I think you are." Naruto said. Sasuke tilted his head a small bit.

"Easy? What the hell do you mean?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrows crunching together in the middle of his forehead. The big male opened his mouth, but then shut it quickly. Deciding not to tell him what he first thought, but opened his mouth again, "Seduction. Valkins are very difficult to seduce." Sasuke felt his mouth fall slack, but it didn't show on his facial features. He wanted to seduce Sasuke? What no talk of dating, no courting, just straight to _sex_? Males! "Difficult you say? Well if you laid a move on any species, with the way you are – unshaven, dirty, sweaty, covered in blood – I'm sure that you would not get any girl or male like that." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly.

Naruto scrubbed his hand over his face and answered with, "Today is just not a good day for me."

Sasuke wanted to snort in agreement. "Then you should just lope back to where your pack awaits. I'm sure that those nymphs would love to have an orgy with you!" Sasuke snapped, not knowing why is sounded so…bitter. Was it jealous? A spark of disbelief arose in Sasuke's chest. "Don't want them," the answer sent a shiver of delight down Sasuke's spine, "even before I saw you." Naruto gazed at Sasuke with a look in his eye, which Sasuke couldn't place. One that told Sasuke that Naruto could look deep within Sasuke and see that he was not a tamed little Valkin that he protruded on the outside, rather he was wild on the inside. Sasuke took a step back. Remembering Anko's words to him once he back to after he was healed, '_You have darkness within you, Sasuke. You have to be very careful._' Sasuke felt those words vibrate in his head.

Sasuke needed to get home, and away from this tall hunky dominant male that was making him shake with desire that can't be fulfilled. A handsome face is just to hide what is truly under that surface, and with a Lykae…under the surface was a beast just raging to come out. "The attraction is not mutual." Sasuke said crisply. "So be on your way." Sasuke made a movement with his chin to indicate from Naruto to hit the road.

"Why? Because I'm Lykae?" the deep voice of the dominant male made Sasuke's insides curl into themselves and radiate heat from the inside out. '_Because you're a man!_' "You were right earlier, I'm a Valkin. Meaning my kind thinks of you no better than an animal." Sasuke spat that Naruto. And the Valkins did, though they were not enemies like the Vampires, the older and more powerful Valkins had battled them, and they say it's rare to see a Lykae fully turn unless you threaten its mate, or offspring. So where was the disgust in Sasuke's tone, easy…there was none.

"Yes, perhaps they do, but what I want to know is if you share their beliefs." Naruto rumbled. "Surely you don't agree with them or you wouldn't want to mate with me at this moment." Sasuke's lips parted in shock. "_Mate_ me? I've meet some arrogant males in my life but you just topped the best of them." Naruto's eyebrows shot past his forehead and into his hair. A grin threatened to overcome his face. "Well then grant me a deal. Tell me your name." Sasuke weighed the pros and cons. And the cons won out…big time. But, Sasuke answered without thinking.

"I'm called Sasuke the Hunted." Sasuke said standing straighter. "_Sasuke._" It sounded devilishly delightful has his name rolled off the Lykae's tongue. "Well Sasuke the Hunted," His grin make it feel like Sasuke was being sized up for prey, "I have caught you." Shivers danced up Sasuke's body at the thought. Sasuke let his eyes travel down the blond Lykae's body. He had no hair on his chest, but a blond happy trail lead the way into the jeans that the Lykae was wearing. There was a bulge in the jeans too, and it grew. Glancing up at the blond's face, Sasuke saw that the male was transfixed on his nipples that were showing through the white shirt that was see through, and when their eyes met, the whites of the blond's eyes flickers bright blue, signaling that the beast was clawing just at the surface.

"Run along wolf. Or I'll make you regret that you didn't." Sasuke warned. "That's not going to happen, little Valkin." Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. There was a look on the Lykae's face that told him that something was up…Sasuke had an idea of what it was but it was too ridiculous. "I'm not your…mate, am I?" Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat. Hoping and praying that he wasn't.

"Nope, but I wish it was otherwise." That one sentence had Sasuke so relieved. "Then – leave." Sasuke said pointedly. But instead of turning around, the blond step closer. Sasuke yakked free his bow, and notched an arrow in it. The blond stopped. "Come any closer and I will let this arrow fly straight into your heart." But he went back to moving closer, "No you won't, not when I mean no harm." He sounded so sure. "This is not a threat, it's a promise." Sasuke pulled the string of the bow back. He steps closer and Sasuke lets the arrow fly. It hits only four inches of the heart.

"God damnit, teme! That hurts like fuck!" Naruto bellowed, looking down at his chest, scowling at the arrow tail that showed. "I told you not to come closer." Sasuke said rather icily. Naruto grabs the arrow's tail and tries to pull it free from his chest, but the spikes made it impossible to get out. "Help me get this thing out!" He gritted out. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I shot them in, I don't take them out." His chin jutted. "You do with me."

Sasuke stared blankly at the Lykae that was making things turn upside down. Schooling his facial features, Sasuke questioned, "Why would I ever?" Naruto looked up from his attempts of getting the arrow free. "Because Valkin, by the end of the night, you are going to be my bed partner. And I'll not go easy with you for not helping get this arrow out." With a sigh, Sasuke let another arrow sail, and land in the Lykae's chest. "Oh, dear! How foolish of me, I don't want to hurt my bed partner!" Sasuke snorted. Naruto continued to come closer to Sasuke. "When I set to kissing those pouting lips of yours, I'm going to make you moan." Two more arrows was let fly into the Lykae's chest, adding up to a total of four arrows in the blond Lykae's chest. Naruto grunted from the pain, but grinned at Sasuke.

"This is every nice of you, Sasuke." Naruto said, touching his chest just a little bit. Sasuke wanted to smack the grin off the Lykae's face. Those arrows were nothing to grin about. Just one word and they could be lit with fire that would eat the blond male alive from the inside out. But Sasuke didn't want that strangely. He didn't want to hurt the fine dominant male. "And why would you say that?" Sasuke questioned. Glaring that Naruto with all his might, thinking if he glared hard enough the Lykae would burst into flames.

"Well, with only three arrows you were able to take a Skim out, and from a distance longer than the playing field I was on. I have earned more than three arrows and I'm still alive! It would seem that you slapped the Skim in the face, while just tapping me on the back. You don't want to kill me." Naruto smirked at the Valkin. Sasuke paled. "Is this your way of telling me that you like me, Sasuke?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow. Sasuke paled farther. "N-no, it's not. You would know if I was flirting." Sasuke said cursing himself for stuttering at the time. "If you were truly a hunter, you won't let a wolf suffer in pain. And I bet that you mostly shoot to kill, _never_ to hurt." Naruto's voice downs an octave.

The blond knucklehead did have a point. It was not in his nature to torment another creature. He wouldn't fall so low has to make another creature suffer for his enjoyment. Well…that was if they didn't have it coming. "Oh very well, if I were to help you…would you leave me alone?" Sasuke asked with hope bubbling inside him. Naruto snorted. "I rather keep them lodged inside me then leave you." Naruto looked straight at Sasuke, and then glancing down at his chest. Naruto stepped back a little from Sasuke.

The Lykae lifted his hand and fisted it, then slammed it into the end of the arrow. He grunted, while Sasuke stared in shocked. The Lykae would rather be in pain then leave him; part of Sasuke was flattered deeply. But the other part of him was yelling for the Lykae to drop dead of blood lose. The Lykae grunted when the arrow head was pushed out of his back, and he reached back and pulled it free. He then repeated the process until all the arrows were out of his skin.

Sasuke was just standing there. He could have just broken off the tails of the arrows and then the Lykae could have just pulled them out, but he was going through all of that pain. At the Lykae's resilience, Sasuke just stared again, has the Lykae throw the arrows one by one away from him. The muscles in his back and stomach would tense and then relax, has if he was getting sexually pleasure out of it, but never really sated. Sasuke shivered. The clammy night's cold air was making the skin on Sasuke's neck rise up and goose bumps to form.

His strength was impressive, his fortitude was imposing, and all of it amazed Sasuke. When he was finishing the last arrow, he stalked closer, never giving a winch to the pain in his chest, so determined not to falter in his capture of Sasuke. Sasuke took a step back, debating whether or not to shoot another arrow in between the Lykae's eyes, he didn't want to kill the Lykae but it would definitely slow him down. "Now that we are though with that, I think I have earned the right to stay," Naruto baited Sasuke, "and the right for a kiss from you." Sasuke growled in the back of his throat in anger. "If you were to take a kiss, you would want to have sex with me and that is just not happening." Sasuke stated.

A feral smile lit Naruto's grin, "But you want it, don't you." For the Lykae to take him here, hot and sweating in the swamp, Sasuke gulped down a lump. He was a Lykae, he would want Sasuke on his hands and knees, like the beast that he harbors within himself. "I would never! Understand me, Uzumaki, I'm a Valkin. And being so, I'm not bound to the same beastly needs has you are."

Naruto shook his head, "By the end of the night, Sasuke, you will be bound…to _me._"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Triumph and need was racing through Naruto's veins, making all of the pain from the arrows fade away, and making his focus on the pressure growing in his member, and the overwhelming lust for the creature in front of him. A _Valkin_. Naruto was just stunned to think that the Fates would gift him a mate and most of all a Valkin for that desired mate. He did, in fact, say that he wanted a mate that would fight him, rather than fall into his bed. His mate was so aroused. Naruto just wanted to fall to his knees in thanks to the Heavenly fates, and to taste his mate. God, Naruto had moaned when Sasuke the Hunted, his mate, was splattered with blood, and thus making his nipples stand out even more in the white shirt.

But, Naruto wondered, why Sasuke didn't just fall into bed with him. He was throbbing in arousal, but he wouldn't give into Naruto. A dark thought flew through Naruto's mind, would Sasuke fall into his bed if he told him that he was a king. Then another dark thought crossed Naruto's mind, "Did another…male have a claim on you?" Naruto felt the need to kill, and vowed that if another did have a claim on his mate, he would need a place to bury the body, because he was going to kill the male.

"A male's claim? On me? No one!" Sasuke's heart had not been given to anyone, meaning Naruto had the chance to win it. Naruto felt his grin slide into place on his face. "Nor will a male ever claim me." Sasuke stated. "Uh-huh, is that so?" Naruto's tone was making his mate flustered. "O-of course! I'm not interested in you, Lykae. Now go away!" Sasuke shooed Naruto.

"You forget, Valkin," Naruto grinned, "I'm a Lykae; I can smell that you are aroused, and are in need of a male's help. I can scent your interest." Sasuke stiffened. "Maybe, I was interested in one of the other males on the playing field." Jealousy began to eat at Naruto's insides, screaming that him to kill the threat of his mate's interest in another male. "Take it back." Naruto gritted out. Sasuke's eyebrows shot up.

"Or what?" Naruto loped forward a little bit more. "Or I will kiss you until you can think of only me, and not of another male. Kiss you so deeply that you are panting for more." Lightning flashed in the sky, though it didn't look like Sasuke even noticed it. Naruto could tell that Sasuke wanted him to kiss him, was unconsciously rocking his hips toward him. It was driving him insane with lust. He stared at Naruto's lips, even has he licked his own. And when his lips moved, Naruto heard, "You get the best timing award, Lykae."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Don't understand you, Valkin." The blond wolf rasped to Sasuke. "When is it ever a bad time for kissing?" Sasuke almost fell over at that. What would his kiss taste like? As if Sasuke, had anything to compare that delightful, mouth-watering kiss too. When Sasuke looked back up, Naruto was so close. He leaned down and nuzzled his sensitive ear. Sasuke's knees turned to jelly, but he held himself up…barely. "So my male likes that does he." The blond Lykae said, nuzzling into Sasuke's ear again.

The Lykae backed Sasuke up into a tree, and trapped him in between his arms, the tree, and his stone wall chest, that was still bleeding. He could have broken Sasuke at that moment, but he was being gentle and caring, rather than like before at the field, even after Sasuke shot him…four times.

"Uzumaki, I'm giving you one last chance, let me go!" Sasuke grunted has Naruto pressed his body into Sasuke's. But the Lykae silenced Sasuke by tilting his head and placing his lips against, Sasuke's soft petal lips. Sasuke gasped and dig his fingers into Naruto's wounds from his arrows. "Fucking hell! That hurt, baka!" Naruto pulled back and roared. Sasuke shrugged. "Then stop kissing me." Sasuke said plainly. "It don't hurt that much." Naruto said ducking down back to silence Sasuke with his lips.

Sasuke pushed Naruto's body back, if only an inch or so, "I can make it hurt." He growled to the dominant blond male. "Oh I feel only one ache on my body, Sasuke," Naruto muttered into the slightly pointed ear, "and you are going to help ease that ache." Sasuke can't remember the last time that a male was so nice to him. Sasuke shook himself, he could remember and it didn't end well, not at all.

"Not likely, Uzumaki." Sasuke barked out, he may not be has violent has his sisters or brothers but he could draw on that power when he needed it. Sasuke waited until Naruto leaned in again, and kicked his leg out. It hit, its target, in between Naruto's legs. As Naruto went down, Sasuke ducked away from the dominant male. And when Naruto hit the fall, Sasuke heard him grunt, "_Still don't regret it._"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>Ahhhhhhhhhhh! *runs around in panic* I'm worried that no one will like this chapter! It's a cliffy just like the last one. But then again…if I leave a cliffy more people with review wanting to know what the hell is going to happen in the next chapter…*starts to ponder on leaving cliffy each chapter* Well I will get back to you on that. So review and tell me what you think about this chapter.<p>

Peace Out,  
>NoFace<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

*glances at reviews* Wow, I feel like running a marathon! Hell, I love all of you, reviewers. I believe that I love all of you with my heart! *boyfriend glares at reviewers* …Okay well I like ya'll _very_ much. *boyfriend nods his head and walks away* Haha, sorry about that, he don't like other people having my attention. *sighs* Ya'll are awesome! I would like to point out one special reviewer, which would be _Siren of the Sand_. She had me laughing my ass off too, so applaud her!

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto written by Kishimoto Masashi. I **DO NOT** own 'Pleasure of a Dark Prince' by Kresley Cole. I **DO** own a couple of OCs (they are all minor characters) that will show up in this story.

Warnings (just for this chapter): OOCness, Seme!Naruto, Uke!Sasuke, Yaoi (male x male), Lime (touchy-feely stuff that all of the fans (girls and boys) love), and more to come…

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Burning Desire for a Touch**

**Chapter Three**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Stalking his mate through the swamp once again, he tracked him by his heady scent – with his bollocks aching from his painful kick and his chest wounds on fire. "I can scent you; know that you are oh so close." Naruto mumbled under his breath. So close in fact, Naruto was circling around and around, searching with his nose on the ground. "Don't run from me, Sasuke! You won't get away!" Naruto stated to the air around him. '_And I want the chase. Yes, chasing my mate, I crave it._' "You only have one arrow left." Naruto shouted.

"And I'm going to make it count." He whispered above Naruto. Before Naruto could swing his head towards his Valkin, he had tackled him into the moss covered ground. Sasuke's knees pressed into Naruto's shoulders and his arrow aimed right in between his eyes. In a slow, awed tone, Naruto rasped, "I – like – you – teme!" Naruto looked up at Sasuke, his avenging angel, with his bizarre bow seeming to glow above him. Blood welled up on his forehead, and began to trickle down his temple, "You can't shoot me. You feel something for me, too." Sasuke looked stunned, has if his hesitation was shocking to him even. "I bet when you set your mind to something, you never falter from that one thing." Naruto noticed with delight that Sasuke was gritting his teeth, like he was doubling his solution.

"But you can't shoot me, can you?" the instant, Sasuke relaxed his arm that had held the notched arrow in the bow; Naruto had knocked him off, and pinned him with his body. Naruto groaned at the feeling of his mate's body pressed so intimately against his. Both of them were out of breath, each breath squashed their chests together, making Naruto want to moan his thanks for such a chanting mate. He was a beauty. Dark hair and dark eyes, with pale skin, Sasuke was perfect in every way to Naruto, his scent make Naruto feel happy. '_Sasuke smelled like home.'_ "You know this feels right."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_Ah, gods, it does.'_ As if they had done this before. As if he recognized this dominant male's touch and remembered being so breathless that he had been panting. What the hell was happing to him? The Lykae was right! Once he set a goal in his mind, yet for the life of him, Sasuke couldn't shoot this stupid male Lykae.

His mouth descended on Sasuke's. Just had Sasuke was about to shove the bigger male off, he groaned, like just a simple kiss could make him feel so much pleasure, that he couldn't contain himself. He deepened the kiss, pressing his firm lips harder, coaxing Sasuke with his tongue to respond. '_The shock of being kissed after so long, the heat of his body over his in the cold rain.'_

Lightning flashed just above them, and Sasuke knew that it came from him. His hand unclenched the bow and his other palm clutched the back of Naruto's neck. When his mouth parted in a gasp of surprise, Naruto stroked his mouth with his delicious tongue, while he did nothing to stop the larger male from lavishing his attention on Sasuke. Breaking away from Sasuke, the Lykae male gave Sasuke a look – a pure masculine expression of intent – that made Sasuke shiver with the promise in those eyes that were staring down at him. Those eyes were promising him that Naruto was going to so oh wicked things to him all night.

"You eyes have gone silver." The dominant male whispered to his mate. "Oh, I can smell your want, your desire to have me, Sasuke. You cannot deny it." Naruto whispered into the slightly pointed ear. Sasuke arched his back a little at the breath that was breathed onto his sensitive ear. All his life, Sasuke was being hounded by men and women that wanted to be with him, and every time Sasuke would deny them. But this… (delicious) male was different. He was tapping into the darkness that Sasuke had been holding in. The wildness inside of Sasuke took over, it ruled his very being. Desire flooded his body, he felt himself grow hard under the dominant male.

He was drowning in the passion, he was clawing for reason…he was losing…losing…lost. The large male's touch felt so _right_. Sasuke closed his eyes and surrendered to the darkness within himself.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Naruto wanted to throw his head back and release the roar of pleasure he felt when his mate let himself go. The Instinct screaming in his head, clawing at his mind at the thought of possessing his mate.

_-HE NEEDS US! HE ACHES FOR HIS MALE!-_

At first Sasuke had fought the attraction between them, but when Naruto felt the small Valkin give in and back him back, he kissed back with anticipation. And right, when Naruto thought that Sasuke wouldn't return the kiss, he felt Sasuke flick his tongue out and lick his lower lip. Naruto groaned at the feeling. '_He has given up on fighting._' Naruto thought with glee, '_I will be bringing my mate back home, into my life, and into my bed._' And after waiting so long for this little pleasure of joy…for Sasuke.

Naruto groaned, again, at the felling of Sasuke lapping at his lip, he was driving Naruto crazy. But the next time, Sasuke flicked out his tongue, Naruto tangled his with Sasuke's, who gave a squeak of surprise. But with all of that, Naruto felt the dam break, the wildness that he knew was lurking inside of his mate, came forth. Naruto deepened the kiss. Sasuke moaned in pleasure, when Naruto's tongue stroked over the roof of his mouth, playing with the wet slick muscle that was located in Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto's hands traveled down to Sasuke's hips. Sasuke bucked when Naruto's hands squeezed his hips. Naruto trailed his head down from Sasuke's neck to suckle on the skin just below the smaller man's pointer ear. Naruto pressed his tongue to the spot, and he felt the slight change in Sasuke's breathing. Naruto began to nibble on the lovely spot, just has Sasuke's breathing become pants. Naruto's hand left its spot on Sasuke's hip, and moved to hover above Sasuke's chest. Sasuke arched his back and pushed his chest into Naruto's hand. Naruto's fingers rubbed against the small round nipple. Sasuke let a deep moan spill from his lips, when Naruto brought his head down and incase his nipple in his mouth through his white t-shirt. "Gods, Sasuke…you are making me insane." Naruto muttered into his mate's chest. Not knowing if his could hear him or not. Sasuke clutched at Naruto's head, quivering so hard, that Naruto was be worried had it not been for the ever present hard on that was pressing into his stomach.

Naruto reached down to Sasuke's leg and unclasped his quiver from his thigh, who knew that archery gear could look so wonderful on Sasuke. Sasuke laced his arms around Naruto's neck, while Naruto switch to lavish love on the other nipple. His moans growing more and more frantic, but suddenly, Naruto could hear Sasuke mumbling, "This is it, Uzumaki," he trembled, "No more than this." Naruto nodded against, Sasuke's chest. '_For now._' Was the words, his mind added to the sentence that his mate spoke to him. Sasuke gazed up at Naruto for a second, before rolling atop of him. Rocking his hips into Naruto's, Sasuke's moaning skyrocketed into screeches. Lighting the sky with lightning, Naruto watched in wonder, until Sasuke grinded his hips into his almost taking Naruto's seed from him.

Aggression played out between the two males, both rolled over and over, each trying to gain the upper hand over each other. Naruto wanted Sasuke to ride him…but only after his had taken Sasuke with his hands pinned above his head, his legs spread apart accepting Naruto's hips, cradling them with love. Finally after one more roll, Sasuke surrendered to Naruto, but not before digging his claws into Naruto's back and dragging them down, leaving bloody trails in their wake.

Naruto throw his head back and roar with pleasure that raced through his body. With each of Sasuke's screeches, Naruto fell into the spell that Sasuke somehow cast over him. Naruto reared back, he had never wanted any other person this much. Sasuke was the real deal, he was his mate. Naruto looked at the flushed face of Sasuke, and knew that he couldn't leave without having Sasuke.

With that thought, Naruto reached in between them and pulls the khaki shorts off of Sasuke's hips. Baring Sasuke's erection, Naruto let a grin slide into place. Sasuke had gone commando. "Wi-wipe that grin o-off your face!" Sasuke gasped out, catching a glimpse of Naruto's face. Naruto then unbuckled his jeans, and pushed them down. Naruto rubbed his prick against Sasuke's; watching has Sasuke's face contorted with pleasure. Just has Naruto reached under Sasuke to stretch his entrance, Sasuke grabbed his wrist. "Don't!"

"I can't wait anymore!" Naruto gritted out. He wanted to be inside of Sasuke when he came, to coat his insides with his, and mark his with his scent, to warn off any other males,_ or females_, that came close to Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head, his expression turning fearful. "I can't! Don't touch back there."

_-SEDUCE HIM-_

Naruto slide lower nuzzling Sasuke's erection with his cheek. Sasuke gasped as desire coursed through his veins. Naruto nipped and licked and nuzzled with bliss. Once, Sasuke was bucking under him once more, Naruto tried to stretch Sasuke. But Sasuke stopped him once more. "Wait!" Sasuke cried out. Naruto moved back up to face level and stared Sasuke in the eye. "Sasuke, I can bring you pleasure that will make you mindless. I have to have you." Naruto stated all of this while rocking his hips, letting Sasuke's and his erection slide together, the friction getting Naruto even more excited. "You're about to come, aren't you?" Naruto asked has Sasuke's face crunched up. "I don't know…I think." Sasuke panted out.

Naruto started rocking his hips even more. "Ah! Don't stop!" Sasuke's voice with laced with a short screech, lightning flashed in the sky once more. Naruto stopped the rocking and started to thrust, Sasuke grew more wanton. Lightning flashed in large numbers, and with a glance down, Naruto saw that Sasuke was coming. Naruto was starting to grow desperate to be into of Sasuke, to feel the tight slick heaven tightening around him. "Come hard for me, Sasuke." Naruto rasped. Sasuke just crunched up his face more, and closed his eyes in sweet bliss. "I want to fuck you long and hard, have you come so many times that your knees are jelly." Naruto stated to Sasuke. Now that Naruto's erection was covered in Sasuke's cum, Naruto tried to line himself up with Sasuke's entrance, but only to be shoved away.

"Don't! No don't!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto felt like he had just poured a bucket of freezing cold water on Sasuke, seeing has his passion just vanished into thin air. "Let me go!"

_-HE KNOWS FEAR.-_

The Instinct whispered to Naruto. And though Naruto wanted nothing more than to thrust into the welcome heat of Sasuke's ass, Naruto let the scrambling Valkin go. Naruto's bullock was aching with unspilled seed. "I don't want this…didn't want this." Sasuke muttered out. "Then why the hell were you riding my cock like a horse just then?" Naruto scowled at his mate. Shooting to his feet, Naruto circled around the smaller male. All that lust, all that passion was now anger; Naruto was feeling like he had been betrayed. Sasuke backed away from Naruto when he faced him. Sasuke reached down grabbing his shorts and pulling them to his waist, then grabbing his bow and quiver, only to look up to meet Naruto's gaze. Sasuke could only back away more when he saw the fury and covered up lust that he could see in Naruto's pale blue eyes.

"You don't think I will come after you? You think to run?" Naruto barked out has Sasuke's legs muscles twitched to do just what Naruto was saying Sasuke would do. "You don't understand!" Sasuke cried out. Naruto scented the air once more just in case, and all he scented was the smell of panic and confusion. Looking once more at Sasuke's eyes, Naruto faltered. '_His eyes are…haunted._' "Then make me understand! Tell me what is going on!" Naruto shouted, his anger getting the best of him. "If you try and follow me, I will hate you forever." Sasuke said his tone dead, has Naruto watched Sasuke began to back away from him once more. His Instinct roared to chase after him. But Naruto stood frozen in place, thinking of his cousin Pein. Deadened Pein tragic history arose in his mind. Pein's tale was an every well know tale in the Lykae clan. It spoke of what would happen if a mate – who was other – would run from their mate.

Pein's female had been killed, she ran from him, Pein's beast couldn't handle it and killed her…gruesomely. Cold fear poured into Naruto's heart, has well has his body. Naruto fought for control over the beast within, wanting to keep the one thing in his life that he would treasure the most alive…and that was Sasuke.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_What the hell just happened! How could I have been so careless!_' Sasuke scowled himself. Sasuke had also most been…unchaste, about to lose his purity and therefore his abilities, right before the Calling! One stupid little misstep had almost cost Sasuke his powers, because Anko didn't give Sasuke any real power, it's just on loan. How close he had been…how close…yet, Sasuke wanted more, wanted that large dominant male Lykae to make him come again. Sasuke made is simple for himself. The Calling meant Orochimaru, succumbing to the Lykae now meant no archery. He would be defenseless if the White Serpent was to escape his prison and come after him. '_To make me pay…_' Whatever expression Naruto saw on Sasuke's face had him backing up about five feet, holding his hands up in front has a peace gesture. "Hey, now, don't be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you!" Sasuke snapped at the blond. '_I'm afraid of being in that cage again, with the dead bodies that were rotting, being devoured by maggots._' Sasuke backed up another time and placed his hand over his mouth, trying to stop the bile from rising to his throat. "Now Valkin, just wait, I didn't mean to upset you in anyway." Sasuke could hear the blond Lykae trying to calm him down. He could hear it but, his mind was reliving the torture that White Serpent put him through. All of the lies, all of the pain, drifted into Sasuke's mind.

"If you are bent on leaving then agree to meet me again." Naruto had asked Sasuke pulling him of his horrible memories of the time in the estate. Sasuke nodded his head, thought knowing that he wouldn't even think about doing it. "Saturday at noon, meet here. I will be alone and I will be waiting for you, even if it takes all day and all night long." Naruto rasped out, has his hand swiped over his erection; has if it pained him.

Sasuke looked up at the blond Lykae to see that he was gritting his teeth has if he was trying not to do something that he would regret later in his life. His offer did surprise Sasuke though…he expected the Lykae to want to meet in a few hours, not a full day and night away. Sasuke watched has Naruto's bright blue eyes opened and when his eyes drifted down Sasuke's body, Sasuke could see the whites of the Lykae's eyes flash the palest of blue and stay that way for more than five seconds. Sasuke was prepared to make a run for it, but the blue faded to be replaced with white again.

"I will come." Sasuke lied. Naruto nodded. Sasuke glanced at his bow, and quiver. Sasuke was also thinking about the blond Lykae's reaction to him. It would seem as if he was his mate, seeing has the Lykae had such a strong reaction. Sasuke felt a shiver run up his body and back down in delight, but shook it off has disgust. But then he was beginning to believe that he was right, or the Lykae would be beating his chest, roaring 'MINE!' then throw Sasuke over his shoulder and lope off to some place to pin him down and have a rut with him. Sasuke looked at the Lykae one last time, and felt something that he hadn't felt in hundreds of years, one emotion that he had forbidden himself to ever feel again.

Sasuke had felt pure and unexplainable terror.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

There was no rain in the swamp that Saturday, only moist humidity air that swam around Naruto has he stood there…waiting for Sasuke to show up. Where he had been for the last ten hours. Naruto had been there seen ten in the morning, not being able to sleep from the excitement and desire that raced thought his vein at the thought of Sasuke coming to meet him. He had begun to get ready, make himself look like he was a worthy man of Sasuke's attention, like he was with his clan. But… soon, Naruto realized that all he had was holey jeans, no shows, and pull over shirts.

Naruto wanted to hit himself for being an idiot. Sasuke thought that Naruto was just a drunken animal, rather than someone that could court her. Someone that had class, something Naruto never used but did have. But hell it didn't even matter…Naruto knew now that Sasuke was not going to come. But what Naruto wanted to know was why! Yes, cure, Valkins hated the Lykae but by the way Sasuke had responded to him, Naruto would have thought that Sasuke would have just come to tell him that he couldn't be with him. Naruto let a growl swell in his throat and released it.

It shook the trees and made the water ripple. All of the swamp became quiet after that, not even a cricket was cricketing. Naruto wanted to see Sasuke, his Instinct was telling him to track him, force him on his hands and knees and fuck him until he couldn't walk. Naruto knew that his Instinct was the basic beast inside of himself, and he didn't want to rely on that. That and it would probably scare Sasuke off and have a group of Valkins tearing into him laughing while they eat his insides.

But at the memory of Sasuke's lust, Naruto had to roughly palm his growing hard on. He had hoped to be inside with Sasuke today, had imagined it totally different, where he could meet Naruto's clan, see the side of him that was not ruled by desire and the urge to breed with his mate. Naruto checked the clock on his mobile phone, one that could be anywhere and still get a signal, and sighed. All of that time thinking and it was now ten at night. Naruto looked up to the sky remember what had happen when Sasuke had run off. He had went back pulled Isamu and Yasu out of the still-going game, and asked them what the Lykae knew about the Valkins. He had been surprised that the Lykaes knew little to nothing about their neighbors. Naruto even had the twins swear to him that they wouldn't tell a soul. Because if the word got to the elders that Naruto had found his mate and it was one of the Valkins…all hell would break loose. The elders were old school wand wanted Naruto to mate with one of his own kind. The three of them, Naruto and the twin, decided that it's for the best if no one knew that Sasuke was Naruto's mate. Not until he was baring Naruto's mark on his shoulder. Any beast inside of a Lykae would know that Sasuke belonged to Naruto. And they would pay the price if they touched what was not theirs.

Yasu had said that Sasuke's skills with a bow were unmatched. That Sasuke was the only Valkin known to even use a bow. Isamu had even said that Sasuke was not a normal Valkin. That if he were to miss shooting an arrow that he would feel unbearable pain. Naruto's chest squeezed like someone had a vice grip on it, when he had heard that. Naruto was sad that that was how Sasuke had become so good at archery. Naruto just wanted to hug Sasuke close to his chest and nuzzle the dark hair whispering to him that everything was going to be okay.

Valkins fascinated Naruto to no end. Their origin was something that was swirling around in his mind for some time now. The Vaklins had three parents, not two has Naruto believed. The mother would be a maiden that showed great courage in a battle and before she were to die, the Konoha gods, Tsunade and Jiraiya would strike the maiden with lightning and bring her to their hall, where she would be healed and safe, carrying a Valkin daughter, and rarely a son.

The Valkin's were blessed with Tsunade's fey features, and her violent nature. Along with the fault of being attracted to shining jewels, mostly diamonds. In fact, the Valkin's were rumored to have ear-shattering screams, supernatural speed, and no need to eat or drink. Instead they consume electrical energy from the earth and give it back in the form of lightning. That had been a legend that he, Naruto, himself never believed in, until he had an experience with one just the other day, when lightning was flashing across the sky, and not only from the storm, but from the small Valkin that was his mate.

Naruto had known that something was wrong that night; lightning was playing too many times for it to be really from the storm. But now that Naruto knew about the Valkin's giving off lightning when they have deep emotions going on, Naruto was sure that if he could in any way again, get Sasuke to let him have another go, that he wanted to light the sky with so much lightning that the sky would be nothing but light.

Naruto had also learned about a few different Valkins has well in his little research that he did. There was one Valkin, named Hana the Seer, has she was the one that looked into the near future to see what was going to happen in the future for the Valkins or just a certain Valkin, but so insane that any of the things she says add up to nothing until it really happens. There was another one called Sakura the Strong Willed, said to be the only Valkin that could make the earth shake from one end and have the other end shake along with it. There was also Kurenai the Crimson, whoever was said to battle with her, she would walk from the battle cover in their crimson blood.

No one knew of Sasuke's birth mother. But the shopkeeper said that this Calling would be Sasuke's third, which meant that Sasuke was over a millennium old – near his own age. And in the end, Naruto had more questions about her than answers. Naruto snarled to himself and ran his fingers through his spiky blond hair.

Naruto now knew that Sasuke was not coming. He had been afraid of something, whether it be of his own reaction or of Naruto's. But he had been afraid of something, and Naruto wanted to find out what it was. Naruto then recalled what Pein had once told him, "We don't understand our ferocity." His cousin's dead voice, one that was filled with pain, and loneliness, Naruto never wanted to be like that. Pein's own mate had loved him, but then she saw he turn, and she had ran…which ended up with Pein's beast killing her for the betrayal.

The Lykae called their transformation '_letting the beast out of its cage_' it was something that would be done when the Lykae's mate or offspring was in danger. Naruto would grow taller; being six foot six inches didn't help at all. Naruto's nails would elongate, become rock hard and sharpened to a deadly point. The brutal and menacing shadow of Naruto's beast would hover over him, showing everyone what he truly was. He was of the Lykae royal clan, he was the son of the ninth son, he and his brother, Kyuubi, had nine tails to show that they were of royal blood and they were to be obeyed.

Naruto looked to the west, and scented the air, Sasuke was in that direction. Stalking closer and closer to the place that held his mate, Naruto drew on his beast to sniff Sasuke out for him. Naruto dropped to his hands and began to run on all fours, just like the beast within him. Thoughts racing through Naruto's head, Sasuke hadn't seen Naruto with his beast. But he would soon; Naruto glanced at the waxing moon. At the full moon, every Lykae with a mate would breed and remark their mates, though only to show that they were still having sex, the real mark was hidden under the skin, only Lykaes would be able to see it.

Naruto skidded to a halt, after running for two more hours, he had made it. The Val Manor. Lightning rods were sticking from the ground, Valkins screeches came from the house, Naruto was sure that was where his mate in there. But none of it mattered because he was going to have Sasuke, he was his mate, and with Sasuke's name on Naruto's mind, a feral grin fell into place.

He had always liked the chase more than the hunt.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry! I kept changing POVs but I had too, to get everything across right, or you would be confused. I think that I followed the book to much this time. I throw in some detail about other things, but…I really did follow the book this time around. But no so much that you can tell but, you get what I mean. So give me more reviews and I will give you another chapter. It will come out next week or so…I think…maybe…I have no clue. Sorry, I have been really busy this week. Hope you liked it!<p>

Peace Out,  
>NoFace<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sad as to the reviews! *sniffles* I thought that it had been a good chapter. Well now I know not to put any more limes until the big moment. Well now it's time for some Valkin action! I love this breed the best. Cause they are just so awesome and the males in the Valkin are gorgeous to boot! *smirk* But I have my man candy.

Disclaimer: I **DO NOT** own Naruto written by Kishimoto Masashi. I **DO NOT** own 'Pleasure of a Dark Prince' by Kresley Cole. I **DO** own a couple of OCs (they are all minor characters) that will show up in this story.

Warnings (just for this chapter): OOCness, Awesome!Sakura, Scary!Kurenai, Beast!Naruto, Hurt!Sasuke and more to come…

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx<strong>

**Burning Desire for a Touch**

**Chapter Four**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Lykaes in our backyard, Horde vampires chasing after one of us, and they call this a happy Calling!" Sakura chirped from her 'command center' which was the coffee table in the living room, with maps skittered over the surface. The more Sakura got excited her strength increased, making it impossible for anyone to come around her or suffer being crushed by the pressure around her body. Sasuke made a disapproving noise, and Sakura raised an eyebrow. Sasuke had been looking through that window for a long time. Sasuke stiffened slightly when a bush outside of the window rustled; thinking that it was Uzumaki, Sasuke moved away from the window a little, but only to find that it was a cat. Lightning flashed in the sky has his sisters and even one brother laughed and wrestled in the dinner room.

On this day, Sasuke was supposed to meet with the Lykae. Sasuke felt bad for standing him up but…he was an animal, he would get over it. All day Sasuke had been in a daze, knowing that she couldn't be able to meet him, he continued to watching his sisters and brother. Even the nutty Hana was out of her room, wrestling with the other Valkins. All Sasuke wanted to do was go into that swamp and continued what the Lykae started yesterday. He wanted to know what it felt like to sink down on the Lykae. To have the blond thrusting in and out of him, Sasuke shuddered at his imagination.

Sasuke also wanted to know why the hell, he couldn't shoot the blond Lykae in between the eyes. Why, he couldn't feel the spark of attraction to any other male but him. Sasuke scoffed. Surely now that he was stood up, the Lykae left Sasuke alone. Even though, Sasuke was half expecting the dominant Lykae to be approaching the Manor, with his face twisted into a scowl and so pissed off at Sasuke for blowing him off. But nothing was out there, not with lightning flashing so often in the sky. Sasuke relaxed a touch, with a sigh of relief. Ultimately, whether or not Sasuke met with the Lykae had been taken out of his hands, by the Valkin leaders. His planner was just filled to the brim with trying to find out what the Horde vampires wanted with the Valkins species, well more like just one of the Valkins, not the species. Vampires were Valkin's most hated enemies. They could trace – teleport – from one location to another, disappearing and reappearing, making them difficult to slay. When the mighty Valkin queen, Nibi, to face the leader of the Horde vampire, Madara, she never returned…

Worse, Izuna the Blinded, second in command to Madara, and his men were searching _here_. Rumors had it that Izuna was up to something that could destroy one species forever, he had even teamed up with Sai, Enemy of the Old one of the Valkin's enemy also, to seek out this Valkin. "If I had to guess, they are looking for me, because I'm strong, beautiful and wicked smart. They probably want to breed with me." Sakura said only glancing up from her maps for a second to see Sasuke's reaction to her words. Sasuke sneered at her words, and answered, "Hopefully not. I rather not have to look after your vamkin children." Sakura snorted in laughter. Hana had made the word 'Vamkin' because of one of the Valkin, Rin, had already married a vampire, Obito, and was about to have a child with that vampire.

"Besides, why the hell is Sai seeking this Valkin, for all he knows Izuna wants to kill off the vampire race, though that would kill him too. I don't know how the hell most women and some men think he is gorgeous. I mean come the fuck on!" Sakura scoffed, shaking her head, with her pink hair bouncing just above her shoulders. Another secret of Sakura, Sasuke held. He thought that Sai was gorgeous. And Sasuke was not alone in that though. But Sai was not as gorgeous as the blond Lykae was had nearly taken his virginity away, along with his powers. "You think that Kurenai is going to find any vampires in NOLA?" Sakura asked looking up to Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged. "I have no clue." In the wake of this news Kurenai, the fierce coven leader, and other Valkin had set out to find the vampires and behead them before they can find this Valkin.

"They have always stayed away from the states before." This is one of the reasons for all of the Valkin to move to the states, that and clubbing was a new pastime for some of the Valkin. Sasuke had heard it was also one of the reason for the Lykae to move to the states has well. "I hope they are in town. I want to face them!" Sakura shouted, pulling out one of her daggers that she hides all over her body. 'Find the Daggers' was one of the best pastimes for the Valkin children. But, one of the children, called Akita, loved to hide Sakura's daggers from her. Sakura had lost over hundred daggers already, and the little girl had just got there two weeks ago. Covens of Valkins had been coming to check in and stay at Val Manor because of the rule, the queen had set before she had disappeared. "I'm lunch on their balls!" Sakura hollered out. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura had been saying that for weeks now.

"Cherry, when you threaten males by lunching on their balls, it makes them think of something other than being de-manned." Sasuke stated, leveling Sakura with a look. Sakura tilted her head, and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. Now before anything else could be done, Sasuke and Sakura had been ordered, by Kurenai, to track down all of the traveling covens to come home at once. No questions asked. But above everything else, Sasuke and Sakura were to make sure that Kurenai's foster son, Itachi, a Halfling, came back home from Paris. But when Sasuke and Sakura had got hold of Itachi, the normally meek – half vampire Valkin – refused to come home. He had said that he had met someone – a hot someone. Kurenai was going to go berserk.

"Dude, you have been antsy all day, what the hell is up with you?" Sakura asked, walking around her coffee table and to stand beside Sasuke. Sasuke just snorted. _'I stood up a delicious dominant male Lykae with a wicked passion, which for a time, was directed me. That's what's up!_' Sasuke mentally said. "Is it because of the new neighbors that you saw?" Sakura questioned. When Sasuke had came home, he had reported that the Lykae's were, indeed, encroaching on Valkin territory. "Ah-oooooooo, werewolves is NOLA!" Sakura snickered. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "If they just here to keep away from the Horde, I would rather have them build their kennel in our backyard so we can keep them as pets." Sakura had called the Lykae's stronghold a kennel only once, and when it had caught on quick, Sakura had been delighted.

"Sakura, you know that if they had done that, Kurenai would have ordered us to kill them." Sasuke shot back. Sakura rolled her jade green eyes, and walked back over to her coffee table with her maps. Sasuke was so relieved that Sakura had gone back to her maps. IT was hard to keep Sakura out of trouble if she wasn't fighting, badmouthing another species or – what was that, Sasuke tensed slightly when he thought he saw something outside of the window. Was it Uzumaki?

When Sasuke had last seen Uzumaki, he had known nothing about him. But now that Sasuke has do research on Uzumaki, Sasuke knew more about him then he might want Sasuke to know, like how when the older brother, Kyuubi, has gone missing a century and a half ago, Naruto Uzumaki was pushed into the place of _king_. Before assuming that throne, Uzumaki had been wild, a ladies' man, and a brawler, one so bad that he had been nicknamed, Bijuu. And he was the best kisser, he'd ever imagined.

Besides, what was Sasuke supposed to say to Uzumaki if he showed up. '_It comes to my attention that you want to mate with me, but I can't have sex. But I want to so badly._' Right, when Sasuke was dead. Duty and chastity. Something that Sasuke had been following for a long time. Yet he had a shot at a good man, a shot at a normal life. '_And I blew those targets for miles._' This morning, Sasuke has checked his powers and his skilled were still there. His power must really be penetration-based. All day, Sasuke had held his bow running his fingers over the craving on his bow. Anko had been tempted not to let Sasuke left her mountain because of the darkness that she saw in Sasuke. To other Valkins Sasuke and Sakura was young. But Sasuke had lived long enough to know that not even _one_ male had been able to being out his darkness. But Uzumaki was different. He was the only one that could bring out Sasuke's darkness. He might be his weakness. If so, he couldn't have come at a more convenient time. With a death glare, Sasuke glanced at their command center. His duty was coming online soon. He and Sakura did this every five hundred years and prevent Orochimaru from rising.

But this time, instead of using one of Anko's arrows that held the power to keep Orochimaru sealed, Sasuke wanted to kill him. One problem: the White Serpent was a…deity. The ancient snake god of sacrifice and cannibalism. So now Sasuke and Sakura had to seek out the only thing that can kill a god…a Kami Kirā. They were created by people that loathed the gods, because they had the power to make them drop dead without a second thought. When the god found out about the people creating these god-killers, they sentenced the people to death. Any vessel could be a god-killer; there were whispers of a god-killer in the form of a…arrow.

Sasuke and Sakura had hundreds of leads and clues. They were nearing the time of action, gearing up for their world-wide search, and Sakura liked to spread out their calculations, maps, tips, and clues, anything that could help them in the search. Sasuke and Sakura wanted to be right about this and not stop until they find that god-killing arrow. No one knew that Sasuke and Sakura were researching and about to start searching for the Kami Kirā. Nobody knew about what happened with Sasuke and the White Serpent. Their sisters, and some brothers, knew that if Sasuke missed a target that he would feel pain, but they didn't know _why_. Sasuke stood and looked over Sakura's shoulder but Sasuke's ear twitched slightly. "Someone is coming! Hide everything!" Sasuke hissed. Sakura looked at Sasuke and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, let's don't." Sakura suggested. "I'm sick of hiding everything. It's like we stole Tsunade's car and are now scared of being spanked! How about this, Sasuke, lets get everyone to help us!" Sakura huffed. At the idea, Sasuke felt his blood drain from his face. "You swore, Sakura!" Sasuke whispered. "For once I would like the coven to know that I'm a master-mind, not only in the bedroom, but book smart too." Sakura grinned, but at Sasuke's unbending expression, Sakura added, "No. Really. DO you know that if they found out that I'm smart, their heads would explode! I would pay money to see that." Sasuke glared. "Sakura!" Sakura looked at Sasuke's expression, and her face softened. "Fine, I won't tell…but if we kill a god, I'm so telling everyone. Two words: Press. Conference."

Has Sasuke and Sakura hide their materials, Sasuke commented. "It's probably Kurenai." And she was most likely going to fry their asses, because she was not going to like their news. '_Your foster son met some hot person and told us that he be home…basically whenever his happy ass felt like it._' Finished storing their papers away, Kurenai burst into the room, gasping for breath Kurenai asked, "Have you seen Tenten or Hinata?" Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads 'no'.

"The only here now that everyone went out is Hana." Sasuke supplied to Kurenai. "Hana! Get your ass down here!" Sasuke wanted to laugh his ass off. Hana came on her own time, not at someone else's. Kurenai shut the door, and bolted it, asking "Is Itachi on his way door?" Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other, Sakura answered with "He, uh, he isn't coming back right now." Kurenai swirled around and snarled in Sakura's face, "What!" Sakura flinched. Kurenai can be scary when she needs to be. Kurenai twisted back around and grabbed a chair and stuffed it under the doorknob. "Got to get out of here." Kurenai whispered. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"I don't understand 'get out'. It sounds like you want us out of here." Sasuke said. Valkin's don't run from anything, the creatures from the Valkins. '_You ran for the Lykae…shut up._' Sasuke snapped at himself. "There's a plane about to crash isn't there." Sakura sighed. "That…is going to hurt… a lot." Sakura winched at the thought. "I might run from a crashing plane…" Sasuke said cocking his head in thought. "Go…something is coming." Kurenai said. "Now…"

"We're safest here!" Sakura stated crossing her arms. Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. The Valkins had brought protection from the Witches, their allies. No one could get into the Manor unless they were stronger then the witches that made the spells. "But…I might have not renewed them." Sakura looked at Kurenai with guilt in her eyes. "I thought that they renewed it, by charging it to our credit." Sasuke said.

"By Tsunade," Kurenai shrieked lightning flashed close the manor, "_I – mean – now_!" At that Sakura shoot from her seat and withdraw five daggers all placed in between her finger, while Sasuke took out his bow, notched an arrow. All just before the door was busted open.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As Naruto ran to Val Manor, he began to grow uneasy, his withers rising. Thought Lykae's liked to run – they traded running in the streets, to the swamps of NOLA. Naruto took no comfort in running. He sensed something was not right, but couldn't pinpoint what it was. He frowned when his phone began to ring. Naruto stopped and flipped out the phone answering with a, "Hello."

Yasu said, "Can you come back to the compound? There is some news." Naruto felt his heart lift. "Is there anything about Sasuke?" Naruto questioned harshly. "There is nothing on him. Where are you?" The younger twin asked Naruto. "I'm on my way to Val Manor, concerned about my mate." Naruto shot back. "Aye, you need to know that vampires are crawling all over the city." Naruto stopped a strong curse from escaping his mouth. "Which fraction? Horde or Forbearer?" Naruto asked. He was praying that it was the latter, because the Horde was the Lykaes oldest and most hated enemy. The Forbearers were new players in the game, said to never take from the flesh of someone. Some Lykae considered the Forbearers to be noble vampires. Naruto did too… just like he thought that snakes were cuddly.

"It's the Horde," Yasu said, "Izuna and Sai." Naruto wanted to kill something right then and there. Both were feared. And both were thought of has a threat. "What the fuck are they doing here!" Naruto shouted. There was silence on the other end of the phone before, "The Horde are…hunting Valkin." Naruto's eyes widened in fear. "Wait, don't got running off!" Yasu shouted from the phone before Naruto throw it over his shoulder and bolted from the spot he was standing in. The Horde was hunting Valkins, meaning that Sasuke could be being hunted. He could be taken away from Naruto just like his family, his precious ones that he loved. If Naruto lost Sasuke, his mate, to the Horde…_never! Already turning!_ Only a dozen miles left, letting the beast out of its cage. _Never wanted him to see me like this…_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A huge horned vampire stepped into the room where the three Valkins stood ready to fight. Peering keenly at Sakura and Sasuke with eyes has red had the blood running in Sasuke's veins, the horned vampire growled. "What the fuck is that, Kurenai! A demon turned vampire!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke shook his head. "It's not possible! They are only legends." Sasuke muttered. "Has to be, never seen a vampire has strong has this one." Kurenai said. "Is he one of Izuna's minions?" Sakura asked cocking her head to the side sizing up the vampire demon. Kurenai hit here upside the head, and Sakura whined, but was cut short when Izuna traced in the living room.

He looked around, and sighed. He then plopped down onto the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table. "It isn't here." He snorted. He then lifted his head to stare at Kurenai. "Valkin." He nodded his head to Kurenai only to have Kurenai hiss at him baring her small fangs.

"Don't talk to her, you fucked over lapdog!" Sakura snarled. "You're just a little lapdog for Madara! A little bitch for your master to fuck!" Sakura was hit in the head once more, but this time by Sasuke. She rubbed her head gingerly, but snapped to attention when Izuna shifted an inch. "Enjoy your taunts now, Valkin," Izuna said a smile creeping onto his face, "because you're about to die. Kill them." Izuna waved his hand. And before any could happen Sasuke caught the shadow of Sai behind the vampire. But then the vampire demon was upon them. Sasuke had to punch one in the face, and then claw at his stomach, to get him away so that he could shot his arrows. Kurenai snarled when one of vampire demon grabbed her by the throat and throw her head fist into the wall. The fist layer of bricks turned to dust on impact, when her head hit the wall.

"Kurenai!" Sakura shouted, kicking off her demon vampire, she ran to stands guard over their fallen sister. Sasuke stabbed one of the demon vampire's in the eyes, and run to stand by Sakura. "Sasuke, shoot has many arrows has you can! I will pry his fugly head off!" Sakura snarled. Sasuke nodded, and notched four arrows. Sakura shot up to the demon vampire when Sasuke let the arrows go. The demon vampire just brushed the first three arrows aside, and then caught the fourth one. Sasuke felt his body tense. He had missed. He missed. Sasuke then felt the pain that he hadn't in a long time.

"Ah!" Sasuke then fell to the ground screaming in pain. He saw Sakura glance and a gasp fell from her mouth, but she had to continue to fight the demon vampire. Sasuke felt a scream rip from his throat, lightning flashed and the lights flickered in the room. Sasuke could felt blood coming from his back. His bones tore through his skin to protrude from his arms and legs. A beastly roar sounded close to the manor, Sasuke shuddered. Uzumaki was close. He came through the door on all four, pale blue eyes glittering in the dark. His fangs were so long that they came over his bottom lip. A pure red shadow hovered above Naruto, a beast with long ears, and nine tails swaying around his body.

Sasuke felt terror run through his veins at the site. Uzumaki was taller than before, his claws were four inches longer, and his fangs were snapping in anger. His eyes searching for someone, then his eyes fell on Sasuke. Sasuke shivered. '_Uzumaki. A monster from a legend._' As he creep over to where Sasuke lay has pain racked over his body, Sasuke let out a scream of pain just has he felt one of his ribs break. Crouching over Sasuke, the beastly Lykae leaned over him his claws glinted onyx in the light. Sasuke flinched, wishing that he could get away from Naruto. What would he do...

'_He's trying…to pat my tears away?_' "Shhh, mate." He whispered gently. Sasuke felt his arm go under him and lifted him up. "Don't fear me, my mate." He then nuzzled the top of Sasuke's head. Sasuke struggled but felt another wave of pain hit him. Sasuke screamed in pain, and Naruto placed him down in fear that moving him would just hurt his mate more.

"Be okay, mate. Naruto here to protect." Naruto whispered, curling around Sasuke's body. Naruto licked Sasuke's pale cheek, and Sasuke flinched away in disgust. Sasuke watched the menacing monster hovering over Naruto settle into a stance of defense. The nine tails whipping around them all of the pain from the missed shots, washed over Sasuke once again. Sasuke arched his back had he could feel what had been done to him in that horrible place. He sobbed with tears of pain rolling down his face.

"No, no, don't cry. Mate, be happy!" Naruto tried to make Sasuke stop crying by rubbing his hand in a circle on his back, but Sasuke curl even tighter into a ball. Fear was eating away at his insides, Naruto licked at Sasuke's cheek again, and this time Sasuke didn't even flinch away, and that scared Naruto.

Instantly Sasuke compared what the hell was going on. He now knew why no one messes with the Lykae. And that he was this one's mate. "Protect you." Sasuke could hear Naruto mutter into his ear over the pain. Sasuke could see Kurenai just laying there in the rubble, Sasuke tried to reach out to her, but the arm bone just broke protruding through his skin. Sasuke screamed. Naruto licked Sasuke's cheek once again, and left his place behind Sasuke to retrieve Kurenai. Naruto placed Kurenai beside Sasuke and sat on his hind feet. Sasuke watched the acts of Naruto. Sasuke wanted to get away from Naruto he was an animal, in a human's body.

"Protect you always." Naruto muttered leaning down to nuzzle Sasuke's head. Sasuke tried clutched Kurenai in fear, but his bones just kept on snapping in half.

"My sisters too…" Sasuke whispered. But Naruto just cocked his head at his words. Sasuke was his mate, not the others. Sasuke cried out again, and Naruto felt his heart constrict painfully. Naruto could only nod his head and nuzzled Sasuke again. When he pulled back, he twisted his head towards the demon vampires and whispered, "_I'll give you…their throats._" Naruto turned from Sasuke, and felt his heart fall to the pit of his stomach. Sasuke was disgusted with him thought him to be a monster. He could see it clearly. He was in too much pain to disguise his disgust from Naruto. Sasuke had saw the way Naruto gazed at him with longing, with so much possession that it made Sasuke felt owned. Something that made Sasuke feels the need to run. Sasuke was horrified. He saw the beast hovering over Naruto's turn back into a snarling growling beast rather than the thing that was just humming trying to protect Sasuke from pain.

Naruto jumped into the fight, and slashed at the demon vampire, backing it into a corner. And after Sakura had gotten over her shock, she turned back to back with Naruto, and fought like she had been his best friend that had known him for years. Naruto snarled has one of the demon vampire's clawed at Sakura. There was no contest against Naruto. Sakura was pushed out of the way when the demon vampire snapped his teeth at her. Naruto grabbed hold of the vampire's neck with his fangs and pulled. The demon vampire let out a shriek but, Naruto continued to pull on the throat.

Tendons and muscles were shredded by Naruto's fangs, and as he pulled with his fangs, he clawed at the demon vampire's body. Blood spilled onto the floor, Sakura just continued to fight the other demon vampire, until Naruto ripped away from the demon vampire with his throat, indeed, in his mouth, blood dripping down his front. The beast hovering over Naruto throw his head back and howled. The nine tails twisted around him, before Naruto throw the throat away from his mouth, he advanced one the demon vampire that Sakura was fighting. She couldn't get a good hit on him; he kept on tracing away before she could sink her dagger into his body.

Naruto swirled around and sprung onto the demon vampire, just has if he knew where the vampire demon was going to be. The vampire demon went down with Naruto sinking his fangs into the throat and when the demon vampire grabbed hold of his blond hair, Naruto snarled and let go of the demon vampire. The demon vampire wiped away the blood, and turned his gaze to Sasuke, who blood was flowing onto the floor. Naruto's rage returned ten-fold, and charged the demon vampire. The demon vampire traced at the last second, but Naruto tackled the vampire demon once he reappeared. This time on his back, Naruto clawed back his spinal cord. The demon vampire throws his head back in agony, and Naruto clamped down on the exposed throat. The demon vampire let out a scream but it turned into something like he was groggily water. Naruto pulled back and held the demon vampire's throat in his fangs. He spat it out, and swirled around to face Izuna and the last of the demon vampires.

Izuna looked unfazed, and the demon vampire crouched to fight, but Izuna traced away from the battle, and the demon vampire followed Izuna's example. And with the threat gone, Naruto raced back over to Sasuke, whose body was slowing healing itself. Naruto leaned over Sasuke, who gazed up at him and had a flash back. Leaning over him was the White Serpent, blood running down his throat, from the body he just devoured alive. And blood spilled onto Sasuke's face. Sasuke screamed in fear, even though his body was healing.

_I'll give you wine and food…_

Sasuke held onto Sakura with tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Sakura just looked up at Naruto to see tears falling from his eyes. Washing the blood away, Naruto glanced at Sakura before he kneeled down and whispered so not even Sakura could hear it, "I protect, mate, don't worry." Naruto turned away, and the beast looked down on Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura gasped in shock when with Naruto's back turned, the beast leaned down to nuzzle Sasuke's hair, three of its tails caressed over Sasuke's body, and one of the tails touched Sakura's forehead, and it's eyes met with Sakura' jade green ones. It opened its mouth, and Sakura heard:

_-Care for him.-_

Sakura watched has Sasuke continued to shake from fear, But Sakura was amazed at the intelligent of the beast, and of the Lykae that caged it. Sakura hugged Sasuke close, and rubbed his back. His fear was reasonable, he was scared of the White Serpent, and he saw something that reminded him of it. Sakura watched as Naruto with the beast hovering over him lope away. But Sakura was certain…he would be back for Sasuke.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

><p>Well I hope this gets some reviews from ya'll. I feel that I did a bad job on the last one when I didn't get reviews. But, oh well, hope that you like this chapter better. The beast was Naruto's instinct that talks to him, it takes a form. It's so awesome to me! I wanted to scream with glee when I thought of that. Well review for me, and I just might, upload the next chapter on the 30th of July. Oh and school is coming up for me soon so…updates will be coming slower, sorry.<p>

Peace Out,  
>NoFace<p> 


	6. Author Note

Dear Readers,

My computer has been put out of commission. And all of my chapters are gone. I haven't had time to rewrite them, because of my school. I'm putting this story on hold. I love the reviews that you all liked the story. I'm am so sorry for not updating. I have been tiring to get done with my school work quickly and promptly. But when I finish my homework, the time is around always around twelve pm. I'm not going to lie. I have nothing done on chapter five. My school work comes first. So, now that I have told you all what has happened. Please accept it, and I will start up writing when my schoolwork lets up on me. This story is officially on hold.

Thank you all,  
>NoFace<p>

P.S. I'm going to see if my professor will allo me to write in my classes after I am done with all of my work during school. If so, then I will continue this story, but for now it is on hold.


End file.
